The Falkland Islands and England
by Zebra-The-Kitten
Summary: America learns England is a werewolf. Also, his dependency The Falkand Islands and Sealand are werecats, and mates at that. What a crazy day for an American.
1. Chapter 1

_OMG~~~ First story ever! This probably sucks but dude I just had to do it. The idea has been floating in my head for like ever! _

_Please do feel free to judge and kill me for it's suckiness. Also, rating may change over time._

_Fandom: Axis Powers: Hetalia by Hidakez Himaruya (I swear if i owned Hetalia, America&England, Germany&Italy and Japan&Greece would so be offical -_-)_

* * *

England walked down the halls of his home looking for The Falkland Islands or otherwise known as Gwendolyn Ellis. When the noise of a Falkland penguin ran in his ears, he turned and strode down to the kitchen seeing the young girl. He sighed loudly and dramatically and the girl turned. Her bright yellow scanned the English man like a predator ready to strike their prey.

"Yes?" Her highly deep yet feminine voice rang through the air and taunted England.

He stared down Gwendolyn with a gentler way, like a father seeing his newborn child for the first time. His eyes stopped at her two pigtails, holding shining silver curls reaching her thin waist. At the bright yellow elastics were simple red roses. Her fringe consists of short stubby spikes, looking much like the way he used to cut them.

'_Her clothes' He thought 'They look like the outfit I made her years ago.'_

That outfit consists of a short white and red, lacey tutu like dress with fur at her collarbone. It barely reached mid-thigh so she added red fishnet stockings with lace and roses. She wore the white boots with yellow heels and roses at the top of the zipper on the side. He brought his eyes to her neck where the white lace choker with a ruby laid. The lace choker he had made when she was just a little child.

"Arthur." Her voice rang again, only more menacing this time.

"Ah, I'm sorry Gwen. I couldn't help but notice your outfit. It looks just like the one I made you."

"It is, only modified so I'll fit in it. Humph, tan skin makes me look Spanish. I'm British and always will be. Spain and France better get over it. Don't you agree?"

"Of course I do Gwen."

"Gwendolyn." She said with the nicest voice she could manage.

She picked up her penguin and sat him on her shoulder, walking to the Nation and flicking his head. She turned to the door and motioned for the man to follow her. "You have a meeting to get to right? It's being held in London correct?"

He had forgotten all about the meeting till now. Pulling on a coat and his boots, he rushed out the down with Falkland Islands. She crossed her arms and walked nodding and shaking her head when England spoke to her. Arthur on the other hand was a nervous wreck.

~POV Change~

Gwen sure hasn't changed. She still keeps almost silent unless she wants to answer the person. As we approached the meeting hall, she swung the door open and we walked in, being first as usual, well for me. My eyes kept flickering back to the Islander in front of me. The only thing she seemed to focus on is forward, never back. She stopped without my notice and tripped me sending me face first into the floor.

"I'll go get the rest….."

"Gwen, why in the world would you abruptly trip me?"

She merely laughed like a killer and stormed out. 'I guess I should make sure everything is in place...'

Everything was fine and after, Gwendolyn returned with the Nations and the World Meeting began, with Gwen fencing with France on the able. Every nation on my half of the room cheered for Gwen, the other side for France.

"Gwendolyn Ellis, get down from this table!" I called.

"Arthur, I'm going to be as nice as possible: Shut up."

Russia and America were clapping a shouting at Gwen to win, China just looked at her with astonishment. Switzerland sat next to Japan with his fist clenching. After she landed a kick in France's ribs, I walked out. 'It's just like France to start things with Gwen. Everyone knows she's self- conscious of herself. Honestly, the man never did understand her to begin with.'

"England, dude, Falkland is killing France."

"Let her, I'm not going to be bothered with it. Tell everyone they can leave, and Gwen to come home when she's done murdering." I sighed. I waved to America and headed back home to try to ease my nerves for a while. The meeting had gone horribly. Seeing America encourage her to harm someone… It killed me. Gwendolyn is a part of me, like a daughter. I heard a familiar clicking of heels and a flash of silver at my side.

"That was dumb Arthur. France provoked me and you know that, but for you just wander and leave without defending me, that kind of hurt you know."

"I apologize, but seeing you attack him, and America edging you on, it broke my heart you know."

"America…. You love him don't you, Arthur?"

"WHAT? That is simply absurd Gwendolyn. I have no romantic feelings at all for him, and even if I did the feelings would never be returned. America has too much pride Gwen."

"I wasn't implying anything like that but now I know the truth…"

A devilish smirk crossed her lips and she skipped, which is never a good sign with Gwen. She had an idea an now, I have to pay. Maybe Gwen knowing isn't a bad thing. Maybe it'll make my life a bit easier with the secret off my chest. She coughed and I turned my head to the young island girl.

"Arthur, do you remember how to ballroom dance?" She says nonchalant.

"I do believe so, but it my skills may be rusty. Why do you ask?"

"How about we converse this with a game of tennis, I'm a bit riled up. I feel the need to hit something." Her thick British accent with a hint of Spanish rang out through my ears almost playfully. I nodded and she led the way back home to play tennis.

~TENNIS~

I never seemed to have noticed but whenever Gwen and I play any type of game, it immediately becomes almost a battle to the death. Right now, Gwen is seriously winning the battle.

"So! I figured that- HAHA take that! I figured I could throw a large- GAH! Perish demon! A large party, like a ball." Her minor interruptions made it hard to understand at first, but the idea is wonderful.

I hit the ball back and she twirled while ending with a spilt as the ball flew missing my head by mere inches. I regained my composure as she grabbed another ball and smirked. She threw it as far in the air as she could and kicked it with her the square heel of her boot, twirling on her tip toes.

"The idea seems wonderful, but what would be the purpose?" I replied smacking the ball back with a slam. She smiled and sent it back again, laughing.

"Confession, dear Arthur, Confession..." She answered.

I nodded understanding her words as if I had received the most explanatory answer in the world. The ball would be held with the sole purpose in mind, me confessing to America. I should have realized that would have been the reason earlier, but I'm naïve with Gwen. As she hit back again, my mind began to wonder to what it would be like. Would the outcome be bad, would it be good? What exactly did Gwen have planned for this?

She ran forward to the net and hit the ball back with a force a girl her age would never possess. It flew back and barely missed my ear. She threw her racquet up in the air and danced her victory dance. I sighed smiling and picked up the racquets and bags. She danced all the way inside and sat still moving her arms around. She stopped and laughed and held out her hand for a high five. I hit her hand as hard as I could while walking and put everything away.

"Tea?" She called from the kitchen.

"Yes please, thank you Gwendolyn." I called.

"Honestly, that was fun. Imagine playing soccer with me. Ha wow, I can see myself now." I could almost feel the smirk on her lips. As I went for my tea a loud knock on the door had me headed the opposite way. I sighed and answered, greeted with the happy-go-lucky Sealand and America.

Sealand smiled and waved frantically. "Is Falkland here? I want to know what to get her for her birthday."

"Well then hello to you too. Gwendolyn is in the kitchen, have her get more cups. Hello America."

"Dude, what where you and um, Gwen is it? What where you doing, sounded like a war or something."

"Come in. If you must know we were playing tennis, if you can call it that. Any type of game turns into a death match." I sighed.

"Dude, that girl sounds awesome."

"She certainly is something…" I replied

"FALKLAND! I missed you so much! You have to visit me more. What do you want for your birthday? I'll get you anything you want!" Sealand's voice rang out.

I watched as Sealand held Gwen's hands swaying them back and forth. Her eyes were noticeably softer and the corners of her mouth were twitching up into a smile. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my tea.

"Sealand, I'm busy and you know that." She sighed as I sat on a bar stool.

"With what, Lyn? I just wanted to spend a little time with you…" I almost snorted out my tea. I admit, this display is adorable, but I would have never thought of Sealand and The Falkland Islands together.

"Pete…" She sighed.

"Lyn, come on, please? I can at least spend your birthday with you, right?"

"Peter, that's all I really wanted to do on my birthday. What I want though, maybe you could… No, never mind. Ah, America, are you staying the night?"

"Um… If it's ok with everyone then sure! As long as Iggy doesn't cook." Gwen smiled. She let of go of her little boyfriends hands and led America up to the guestroom.

Sealand pouted and folded his arms. "She didn't answer my question."

"Just get her a music box. She loves them, has ever since her brother got her one when she was young."

A smile lit up his face. "A music box, that's it? Wait, if Lyn has a brother where is he?"

"He died when she was just a little island. Some of the animals on his island got some disease and he died because no one could have ever found a cure. Now it's just Gwen." I explained. He frowned and raced upstairs to find his young love.

~No one's POV~

"Hey, Gwen is it? Why do you have penguin?" America asked

"This penguin is native to the Falkland. My brother gave him to me when I was young." She explained

"Dude, you have a pet penguin? That's totally awesome dude." He shouted.

"I have a pet fox too. The Falkland Fox as some call it."

"I got an alien."

"They don't exist in my world, sorry." She spat playfully.

America frowned and remembered the young girl's birthday.

"Hey, whatcha want for your birthday, me and England can throw you a party and everything."

As the girl went to reply, she was tackled with a hug from Sealand. "You were gone too long and I missed you!"

"I wasn't even gone two minutes!"

"It's still too long to be away!"

America smiled and thought of Arthur and himself in the same situation. He smiled to himself and laughed inwardly. 'What if he doesn't feel the same though?' He thought.

England, downstairs, sipped his tea thinking of the bright American that would be staying with them for the next few days. His heart pounded in his chest, his mind going to the plan Gwendolyn had. 'Could I really confess to him? What if he doesn't feel the same? What if this is just one-sided? I bet it is, he's too proud to love someone like me… A monster...'

Little did the Englishman know, he was completely and utterly wrong. He sighed and drank more tea.

"Gwen, are you making dinner or am I, dear?"

"I will, don't worry yourself tonight." She called. She came running down the stairs, an unhappy Sealand behind her. She sighed as he held onto her leg and had her drag him along the wood floors. "Sea, get up off the floor and release my leg please."

"My love is ignoring me!" Sealand wailed unhappily.

"It's not ignoring if I'm talking to you!"

"Why are you being so mean to your boyfriend? Asked America.

"He needs to learn he isn't the center of my world. I won't always have to pay attention to him." She called.

"I am too the center of your world! You know exactly why to." Sealand was beyond upset now. He stormed to England and pointed to Gwen. "Explain it again for her!" England and shook his head.

'America doesn't need to know you're werecats…'

"She's being mean though! Gwendolyn Faith Ellis, you are my mate. You belong to me, I belong to you. Our bond was sealed the first full moon of January 1748. Under-"

"Under the light of the moon we mated as cats, marking eternal love. No need to remind me Sealand, I understand perfectly." Gwendolyn was fine with fact that Peter just blurted out they're werecats, what she was mad about is the fact he used her full name.

'Don't be so surprised America, they're werecats, I'm a werewolf. Now that the secrets out, Suprise. Yay..." England chanted with unenthusiactic JAZZ HANDS~

America, standing next to England had his eyes widened and in a flash he fainted, falling on England sending them both to the floor.

* * *

I really wanna make this a few chps. long, so please tell me whatcha think(I swear I dragged this on a bit to long but I had to get the idea down. My head was about to burst!) Anyways please do be nice, make a zebra happy and tell me your honest opinion on it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

As America opened his eyes, he saw flashes of green, white and yellow. He groaned feeling a stabbing in the back of his head. He sat up on a surprisingly comfy couch. As his senses returned, music flooded his ears as he watched a blonde and silverette dance around a circular room. Hips swayed as his sight returned.

Before him danced none other than England and Falkland. They were both mouthing the words to an unidentifiable song. His eyes remained on England, his hands on his hips. He twirled around; hands together above his head, then took Gwen's hands.

"Forward, back, twirl. Haha, you said you were rusty."

"Ah, I am, but to be truthful this fun." England smiled closing his eyes twirling Gwen while swaying his hips.

They faced America and placed their hands on their heads, swaying them along with their hips.

Upon seeing him up and awake Gwen stopped, while England continued his fun.

"Ah, Alfred you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine…. So… you and Britain are werewolves huh?"

"No dear I'm sorry. Arthur is a werewolf, I'm a werecat. There's a great difference. Say 'Ahh"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh….."

"Alright, your throat is a bit red and you have a slight fever. I have some meds for that though. Lean your head forward."

"So what's the difference?" Gwen's hands wove into his hair, checking the two stitches he had attained from his fall.

"Well, for starters cats and wolves are two different things right?"

"Yea."

"See, Me and Peter have the ability to change to any type of cat, domestic, wild, anything as long as it's cat. Arthur can change to any wolf. Well Alfred, nothing seems wrong. Congrats on that, but you did give the old man quite a scare. He was worried for a few days on the ride here."

"Wait, ride here? Where am I?"

"The Falkland Islands!" Peter screeched jumping on Gwen's back, wrapping his legs tightly on her waist with a death grip on her throat. He rubbed his cheek on her face as she sighed walking to get America's medicine.

"What am I to do with you…?" She mumbled.

She handed the American pills and a glass of water. Smiling, she sat on the table and watched him, inwardly grumbling about how Sealand started licking her cheeks.

"So is the initial shock of our little secret worn off by now?"

"Yea… It was just so weird to hear, you know?"

Her face went neutral in thought. She shook her head and flicked Sealand's nose, laughing when he whined. "Sorry to have shocked you as bad as we did. Please, make yourself at home. My home is your home. Make a mess though, and you won't see the light of day, okay?" She smiled viciously and went to answer the phone while pushing Peter off her back.

America swallowed his pills and picked up a penguin squawking at his feet. "What do I do?"

"Tickle him." England called.

'How do you tickle a damn penguin?' He picked it up anyways and began rubbing its belly. It made small noises that almost sounded like laughter, and flapped wildly on America's lap. He started to laugh till the penguin ran away.

"Sea, what are you doing? Quit rubbing your face on me!"

"No, I'm marking what's mine! I won't let him take you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell me America is a dominant earlier so I have to mark you with my scent to make sure he knows you're mine. I don't want to share!"

Gwen mouth dropped open a bit; England slowed his dancing to sway in front of America with eyes slightly enlarged. Alfred rubbed his head, wincing when he hit the stitches and looked up from the floor. His eyes met with the confused eyes of Arthur, the taunting yet understanding eyes of Gwendolyn and the glaring, possessive eyes of Peter. He tilted his head and muttered a weak 'what?'

Gwen kept staring till a Cheshire smile broke across her lips. "Cyril, come here my little demon boy"

With a puff of smoke, a large black dog appeared at her feet. When he caught sight of Sealand, they immersed in a growling contest. Gwen sighed and screeched a banshee scream. Sealand snuggled closer to her back while the demon dog at her feet was panting.

"Cy, human form."

With a bark and puff the dog was replaced with a clothes less man with short, spikey black hair, lightly tanned skin, one brown and one black eye, but importantly, a six pointed star under his left eye. He started panting again, exposing his pointed tongue and small canines. Gwen whispered a message to the dog.

In an instant the dog demon had pounced on Arthur and had started to lick and kiss his face.

Arthur began to blush, but made no move to push the dog off, for he couldn't. The dog had a death grip on Arthur's arms, keeping him from fighting. Gwen sat the counter, admiring her work as an agitated growl ripped through the room. She smiled and started singing a song Finland had taught her at her many visits. Her Finnish singing attracted the attention of her demon dog that ran back to his master.

Arthur stood there only to pull to America's chest as he growled at Cyril. Gwen just smiled devilishly as Cyril and Sealand started to snarl and growl at each other in a competition of dominance.

"So you are a dominant. How interesting, seeing as Arthur is a submissive. We'll have to wait for a full moon to tell" With her words ringing around the room she excused herself walking to her room with two males hanging off her 5'2 form.

America had ceased his growling and had his face nuzzling England's neck, much like Sealand did to Gwen. England was too shocked to object the affection, so he relaxed and accepted all he was receiving.

When the clicking of heels reached England's ears, he pulled away from America and walked to the other side of the room to sit and read.

He watched Gwen as she plopped Sealand on the sofa next to America who growled under his breath. She kissed his cheek and pulled away to fix her dark red tie.

"Gwen that outfit is too flashy and exposes your body far too much."

She sat on Sealand's lap and fixed her white and red stockings before slipping on her plain white combat boots. Slipping on a white belt and fixing her red jean shorts, she stretched as Sealand fixed the collar of her sleeveless white button-up shirt, smiling happily to be helping.

Her hair, out of two ponytails, danced across her kneecaps in graceful natural ringlet curls. She walked to her guardian and patted his head with a neutral expression gracing her face.

"I'm off to deal with an important case. Apparently, people feel they can test my patience and have started killing off werewolves, having them fight a feral to the death. Well, enjoy yourselves."

"Gwendolyn Faith, you shall not involve yourself with feral werewolves! Get back here right this instant."

She waved her sword and grabbed a white whip from the table and walked out of her home.

"She'll never learn will she…? Sealand stop growling at America."

"Why side with him? He started growling first!"

"I don't really care actually, just please stop. It's annoying."

They both frowned and sulked. England sat down in the chair and began to read though it didn't shake off the worry for Gwendolyn.

* * *

As night fell upon them, Sealand started to shake and continued to stare at the door. Every now and then he would flinch and whimper.

At the sound of pounding at the door, Peter shot from his seat and swung the large doors open, as fast as his arms would let him. Upon seeing the face of his love, he yanked her into him and had no intention to let go. America sauntered over and stared at them, again thinking of himself and England. A small smile spread across his face and his stomach filled with butterflies. He walked back to England and stared at him for a short moment.

He watched the emerald-eyed man as his eyes fluttered open from his stress induced nap. When their eyes locked each man felt warm and peaceful. As if the world melted away and left the both of them there together to be soul mates for all eternity. Their thoughts raced with their hands locked together simply looking at each other, feeling as though they floated upon a cloud.

As England stood and brushed past America, his knees almost gave away, even at such a small touch.

'What in the world is going on? I have to confess soon or I'm gonna go insane!' America though.

'What is this feeling? It feels like bugs are crawling in my stomach. I'll have to ask Gwen. I can't believe I'd forgotten how easily I become lost in his eyes. They're like oceans. I don't think I'll last to Gwen's party. I need to come up with some excuse to have him hold me like he did earlier… I have to confess.'

Gwen watched intently as America and England stood almost back to back, staring at their feet. Sealand had taken the form of a domestic cat and had taken a place on top of her breasts, pawing at her long silver hair. She sighed and took the white whip, now slightly stained red, and twirled it above her head. She smiled and brought it down at their feet, making them jump back. America was first to fall, with England landing on top of him.

America sighed to himself at the feeling of having the English man in his arms. Arthur blushed and jumped as the whip cracked above their heads.

"Gwen, explain this now!"

"Your feet aren't as interesting as the position you both are in now. You're welcome. I do expect you both to be in the living room in about thirty minutes." She waved and took Sealand off her chest, holding him above her head and rubbing her nose against his. "You make such a cute kitten."

He meowed and purred in response.

America and England just sat to assess the position they were.

America sat with England on his lap, hands behind him. England sat with his legs over America's, hands on America's. England was first to snap up, and he ran up the stairs, a bright red blush staining his face. America plopped onto his back and squealed inwardly. After about ten minutes he realized he didn't even know where any rooms in this house were, or where his original clothes went. This house was like a maze with no end. Once you enter, you can't get out. ~~

"Where are those idiots? I told them to be here in half an hour, why aren't they here?"

"Gwen, calm down. I'm sure they don't mean to be late a couple hours."

"Sealand, as much as I love you, no matter how many times I'd die for you, you are really stupid sometimes."

"Why are you such a bully?"

Gwen sighed and hissed at Sealand. She had such a long and tiring day. First dealing with Peter, then the ordeal with the feral werewolves, and then having save Cyril from being stripped of every part of his body, she just wanted a moment of peace. She had acquired minor wounds and had a headache from hell.

When England and America came into the room, she smiled evilly and hit them both upside the head with a large wooden fan, sending them both into the wall. She chased after Arthur as he recovered the quickest and tried his best to avoid being hit by the young girl. Flashes of silver, red, white and green swept across America's vision as he sat next to Sealand.

"Get over here you wanker! Let me hit you to the damn moon! I'll kill you till you die and suffer in a pool of your own blood!"

"What did I do?"

America tilted his head to try to figure out what in the world was going on, he turned to Sealand.

"Um, do you know why she's trying to kill him?"

"You two were supposed to be here hours ago. She's a little upset with you two." Sealand smiled as best as he could, examining the damage his love was creating.

"Get over here Arthur! Quit resisting me!"

Sealand closed his eyes still smiling, and jumped slightly when a whip cracked. He opened his eyes slowly not wanting to see what evil thing Gwen was doing now.

Instead of anything evil like he thought he would see, it wasn't bad. They did fight, but it looked more like dance than combat than anything. Not to his surprise, Gwen slowly began to win with her small snake- like movements. He titled his in confusion when the vicious smile she usually held wasn't there. Instead was a look of complete focus. Realization hit him like a train. She was hitting all his major pressure points to paralyze him for a short period of time.

"Gwen, cut it out! You'll paralyze him!"

When his words reached America's ears, a loud growl ripped through his throat as he yanked England to his body, glaring at Gwen. He glared growling at her as she snarled back. This went on till Gwen slowly took the form of a black panther. She hissed and her ears flattened on her head. Her tail flicked as she circled them both.

Sealand sighed and picked up the panther like a small kitten. "You need to keep calm, Lyn. Honestly, you've got America all worried about his submissive. Look at the poor guy!" He forced the large cat to watch as Alfred rubbed their cheeks together. She expected Arthur to pull away but tensed greatly when he nuzzled his head into Alfred's neck. Alfred would stop every few moments to kiss his temple and nuzzle his hair.

When they caught each other's eyes, America surprised everyone when he took the form of a large gray wolf.

At the sight of this, Gwen changed back and started dancing with Peter, a gleeful smile across her face. She started to sing to him, mumbling the lyrics.

"I knew it! I knew he was a werewolf! Ah, I love you so much Sealand."

America switched back and stared with his open, completely and utterly confused. England rolled his eyes and sat on a small mat in the corner, blushing to himself over the way he acted. Gwen's maniacal laugh broke through the silence and she twirled Sealand into the couch offering her hand to America, still lightly dancing by herself.

"No dancing for you, Alfred? What a shame, dancing skills are gonna be needed for my birthday. I expect you to be able to lead Arthur."

She laughed twirling around on her toes. "Looks like years of point paid of huh? This is too good to be true!"

Alfred was confused beyond belief while realization began to pick its way into Arthur's skull.

The way he was feeling towards Alfred, how he just responded to his actions, everything all made sense to him now. A small smile broke across his lips.

'America is my mate…' Arthur thought silently to himself, while Gwen started singing an old English love song.

* * *

_Surprise! :D I just had to people. This probably sucks really, really bad, BUT! It was supposed to be a funny kinda chapter with tickling a penguin. Seriously, who doesn't find tickling a penguin funny? Have a soul, that crap is adorable. Alright, next chapter will be more serious, no penguins shall be tickled, but Arthur get's ready for a little confession. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Peter, Hurry up! We're all waiting on you!" England called to his younger brother. They needed to meet Gwen at the beach soon or she'd pound their skulls with her own two hands. The thought made him shiver as a mental image of the young teenage girl's evil glint.

As his brother came rushing down and dashing out the door, America and England slowly followed. The beach was always close, seeing as the girl lived on the beach practically, but no. She had to make them always to the other side of the island. England always did like coming to the Falklands. He even remembered the time Gwendolyn had tried to teach him to surf. The young girl is an amazing surfer, dancer, musically talented, artsy and skilled in fighting but horrible with interacting with people.

England sighed as they almost Sealand for the third time since they walked out the house, which stood about 10 minutes behind them. "Peter, stop running around. We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"We need to hurry though! What if someone she doesn't know starts to talk to her?"

England sighed and rubbed his temples "I'm sure Gwen wouldn't let that happen. You forget she's very intimidating even when calm."

Little did England know that very girl stood on the highest building she could find and was currently jumping off it to bash his head in. As the shadow of Gwendolyn came over England he looked up and stopped, freaking out, screaming like some silly little high school girl.

Instead of slamming down on his face like he thought she meant to do, she landed in-between himself and America.

"Wow, you guys really need to learn how to let the land take over."

"Are you referring to our clothes?"

She stared the three down. They all looked identical with a pair of flip-flops, swim trunks and tank tops. Gwen on the other hand, had a white and red bikini, a pair of thin, light red see through baggy pants, bright yellow bangles or her wrists and ankles, no shoes and her hair pulled into a high ponytail with daffodils and roses. "Honestly, you three don't know how to live on an island at all do you. Go back."

"What? Are you really-"

"Go back and change. Either that, or I'll personally give you your clothes to change into or you'll wear them all day."

"To be honest, you look more like a belly dancer than anything."

"Thank you Arthur."

And with that, she started pushing them till they started walking on their own. America stopped walking for a minute and stared at her.

"How come he can stay?"

"I love him, plus I don't want him to whine like a baby."

With that, the young couple walked off, or more like one walked the other was dragged. Alfred followed Arthur back to the girl's house where the demon dog Cyril waited for his master's return. Arthur pets the beast and walked inside greeting one of the maids.

"Oh, Mister Arthur, Gwen called and requested we give you the clothes she bought a while ago. They currently rest in your room, As well as Mister Alfred's."

Arthur was somewhat excited. He hadn't seen Gwen belly dance in years. She learned to dance from Egypt when she wanted to learn every type of dance there is. She has the same goal today. Gwen had always been so curious. She got that and her bitchy, I-want-you-to-drop-dead type attitude from her brother. Her brother loved England to death and he missed the attention shortly after the revolutionary war. He missed going to the Falkland's to see Gwendolyn and Griswold Ellis. Gwen would jump from her brother's arms to snuggle into England's chest. Arthur remembered when He and Griswold would run from little Gwen acting like a big monster, and when one of them would come up behind her and 'Eat the monster up' He missed when Griswold would proclaim he was Spanish and Gwen would proclaim she was British, then they'd dance to their favorite Spanish singers.

The teen and toddler were his favorite people. They kept him from drinking away his life and for that he couldn't be more grateful.

England sighed as he walked into his room in Gwen's home. Alfred got curious and walked around looking at the pictures of two young silver haired children. "Who's the boy with the braid on the left side of his head?"

"Griswold…"

"He kind of looks like Spain with silver hair and a braid of course. Who is he exactly?"

"Gwendolyn's older brother. He helped me with a lot…"

"He sounds like he was a good person…"

'He's acting like he lost a lover... Did he like this guy?'

"Did you ever have feelings for him?"

"Oh god no! If anything, Gwen and Griswold were like my children. They called me dad or papa all the time…"

'Thank god!' America thought. As England gave America his clothes and pointed to bathroom, England took his own.

"So, what did you all do together?"

"Well, me and Griswold would play all with little Gwen. He would teach her Spanish. They would do all sorts of weird dances and sing. It was certainly interesting to see how they made a British and Spanish culture work so wonderfully. Me and Griswold also made Gwen clothes, jewelry and music boxes. He gave her one made of pure silver before he died."

"Cool… We should go back now huh?"

England nodded and blushed, looking away when America entwined their fingers together.

"This isn't weird is it?"

"N-no…" 'Why am I stuttering like this?'

A smile spread across America's face. He let it go to his head and took England's face in his hands, giving him a sloppy, wet kiss smack on the lips, running away shortly after, laughing the whole way to the islander and a cat.

To say England was shocked was an understatement. He was far beyond shocked. He didn't think there was a word to describe how he was feeling other than fluttery, special or just warm. He brought a hand up to his lips, eyes half lidded as he walked robotically. A large grin spread across his face as he danced lightly down the almost empty streets.

As he reached the beach, he made his go neutral as he approached Gwen as she tickled her penguin. He sat next to her and watched the penguin flap excitedly.

"Oh my Arthur. Are you ok, amigo?"

_"Fine. I see you're picking up on Spanish again."_

_"Yea… I wanted to kind of talk about that. As you know, I have always tried to keep Spain and anything Spanish away and out of my life… But I've been hiding myself. Both Spanish and English cultures reside in me; I only accepted one because Spain failed to treat me as a human being. But now… I talked to him… I had a civil conversation and… I accept both of you as my fathers."_

_"Thank you Gwen. I want to discuss something a well."_

_"America kissed you. My plan is still up and as a plus; it's on a full moon as well."_

_England face palmed and laughed as America dumped a bucket of water on Gwen. She proceeded to chase him till her pants fell and she blew up at him. Sealand tried to hand them to girl but instead sat them on her towel._

_"I guess both of our mates are pretty wild, huh?"_

_"Gwen makes Alfred look as timid as a butterfly and you know it."_

_Sealand laughed and smiled as America threw a large black cat into the water only to be tackled and stood on._

_"Let it be known world! I, Gwendolyn Faith Ellis have- Eh stay down you creeper."_

_America shot up, a crab on his hand. Gwen fell back laughing as he tried prying the small creature off. Gwen came back to shore and grabbed two surf boards, tossing one towards America._

_"Glasses off pretty bot. This little girl is gonna show you how the islanders do it."_

_"Bring it shorty!"_

_Thus their war began as they raced into the water, Gwen's hair creating a silver puddle across the water. They sat on their boards waiting for a nice wave to come by. Gwen smiled and hit Americas shoulder motioning towards a large waved just ahead. They glanced back and nodded, racing to be first._

_England and Sealand were chatting away about which of the two surfers was more rambunctious, a large wave crashed over them. As it pulled away, they both almost sulked as Alfred and Gwen almost danced in happiness._

_Gwen nodded to herself almost approving something in her mind. She held out her hand to America, in which he took and held as she spoke just above a whisper, a smirk apparent on her face._

_"You have my approval, pretty boy. Treat the old man good or I'll bash your skull in with my own two hands. Other than that, I think you and me could get along pretty well. FYI, claim him, hard. My birthday starts the start of the fall mating season, and I expect to see him dragging himself on the floor."_

_"You got it! Can I ask why?"_

_"He made fun of me; I'll give it back ten times worse. I'm that much of a bitch."_

_They smirked at each other, shaking hands and gathering their stuff as half the day was gone. As England started to walk away, America wrapped an arm around his waist. Gwen let her little submissive jump on her back. America and Falkland glanced at each other, blue meeting yellow, smirks spread across their faces. The four walked back and ate a quick lunch before the three males left to change and go get things for Gwen's birthday._

_"Oh, ladies. Wait a moment! I shall have everyone wear a costume. I've already chosen yours so just get gifts young ones. Off you go now, lovelies."_

_And with that, they went off to get their presents from the evil little Gwendolyn._

_~Time skip since I'm LAZYYYYY~_

_Gwen wasn't going to lie to anyone; she really did love her fathers, but not as much as humiliating people. Currently, she had England dressed up in his costume; he was sulking in the corner over it as well. His costume made him feel much like a stripper. He was supposed to be a nurse, but with Gwen's twisted mind, she made him look far too much like a girl. His little dress barely reached his thighs and Gwen had forced him into red fishnet stockings and large white stilettos. A little hat rest on his hat, and Gwen had finished off his look with bright red lipstick, and fake eyelashes._

_"Arthur, to be honest, it suits your figure wonderfully." Gwen called from the bathroom, doing her own make-up._

_Her birthday just had to fall on Halloween, as when the countries got together and had a party. This couldn't get any more embarrassing. Gwen emerged in her costume, and grabbed her shoes, a pair of white platform heels. She was dressed as a clown, with a strapless white and yellow dress with a tutu. She had bright yellow stockings, a bright yellow top hat with flowers and finally her hair done up in two buns, with curls cascading down to her shoulders._

_Finally finished fixing her hat, she grabbed England by the ear till he walked on his own. They met up with Sealand who played as police officer. The little trio headed to America's house and rang the bell upon arriving. America swung the door open, dressed in a fluffy white robe._

_"Gwendolyn! Looking nice my friend. I've been waiting here for like hours! Where's my costume?" Alfred was far too excited._

_Arthur had hid behind Gwen and hid as they walked in. Alfred followed after shutting the door only to see why England was hiding. A blush formed on his cheeks as he tried to pull his eyes from the English man's ass. When Gwen pushed him off lightly, he tried pulling the dress down and decided to just sit down. Gwen pushed Alfred up the stairs to begin her work._

_"You're going to be a devil. Of course your outfit is female, much like Arthur's. I forgot to ask, but do you like my masterpiece?"_

_America smirked. "I do, quite an exotic sight my friend."_

_"I only try. It was hell trying to get stockings on that man."_

_She pushed him into his room, throwing a dress, stockings, heels and horns at the man. _

_"If you have any problems, call ok? I'll be right here."_

_After a counted, full ten minutes Alfred poked his head out. "Come in here a sec…"_

_She sighed, entering; to see him all dressed up. He turned and she zipped up the dress. He turned around, smiling while placing the devil horns on his head. She sat him down and began his make-up._

_She put on black lipstick, red eye shadow and gave him look-over._

_"Perfect. Let's see if you can beat Arthur in walking in heels."_

_He smiled as a bright red devil swayed behind him as he strutted down the hall. Arthur was in a chair trying to find a comfortable way to sit without exposing himself further. Alfred jumped into his arms, kissing him quickly before kicking his feet and laying his head on his shoulder. His smile grew as England tried talking, and was replaced with a squeak. His stood and spun in front him, his tail hitting Arthur's chest._

_Arthur gawked at the short little skirt barely reaching mid-thigh, and tight black and red corset. He looked over at Gwen, who hung over Sealand's back, swaying lightly. Sealand looked as though he could die happy, while Gwen had that evil glint in her eyes. He sighed, knowing his night would torturous and far too embarrassing._

_Soon, they entered a room of cheerleaders, angels, anything they could imagine. Sealand ran over to Finland, who was patting the back of Sweden, who was dressed like a cat. Gwen watched as America strutted with England over to her brother. She smiled, and then felt the tap on her shoulder. She peered over her shoulder, and embraced her Spanish father. _

_"Gwen, you're all grown up, did you know that. You're starting to look like Griswold."_

_She smiled and patted his back, taking her hat off and bowing. "It would be would be ever so wrong of the evil clown not to tip her hat to her fellow demons." He laughed and gave her a quick hug before running off to find his little Italian. She sighed as she walked England._

_"Arthur, where's that lovely smile? You're a nurse, are you not? Nurses smile to make their… patients… happy and feel ever so secure, do they not?"_

_"Gwen, I'd kill you if I didn't love you so much. I've been groped nearly 15 times in the past 5 minutes by Alfred." He sighed._

_"He likes his submissive. I chose a wonderful to dress you up like this. Full moons always look better on Halloween, don't they?" She smirked, the glint getting darker and darker with each word she muttered. England, at hearing' full moon' and 'his submissive' began to hyperventilate. _

_"Oh god, oh god, I swear you're such a git sometimes Gwen!"_

_She placed a gloved finger on his lips, smirked and pushed him into America, falling into his chest. She muttered the word, Confess when he turned away from the American that wouldn't let go. She stood waiting, swaying her hips impatiently._

_"Wow, Artie. Didn't know you were that into me!"_

_"A-Alfred I have something to say to you… It's important so just shut up and listen ok? E-ever since the war… Nothing has ever… This was easier in my head…" He took a deep breath._

_"I love you, you stupid American." Looking into America's widened eyes; He said it over and over for reassurance._

_"I love, I love you, and I love you. I don't want let anyone to take you away. I want you as my own, my crazy, heroic American."_

_A wide smile broke across said American's face as he kissed the love of his life._

_"I love you too! It's about time you admitted it, huh? Now, since you look absolutely delectable right now, I'm going to be the big bad wolf, keep my promise to Gwen, and eat you up."_

_And with that, he threw the man over his shoulder and headed back to his home to do just as he said he would. Upon reaching his house, he placed the man down and unlocked the door. Pushing him inside and kicking the door shut, he smirked. He pulled Arthur into his arms; kissing him, black mixing with red. He picked up his nurse, heading to his room. The only sounds heard in the house were the clicking of heels. The last noise that wasn't loud, was the sound of a bedroom door slamming _

_~Next Day~_

_Gwen sat on the counter, Sealand's head on her lap as she drank some tea. She heard a groan and noticed a usual stoic English man, crawling painfully on the floor, his hair ruffled and messed up. The girl smirked wickedly as a triumphant American skipped into the picture._

_"I take it you had a bit too much fun, hmm?"_

_"I'll kill you Gwen."_

_"Humph, not my ass that hurts right now. Honestly, how rough were you Alfred, the poor thing can't even pull him into a chair."_

_"Well, he seemed to be having plenty of fun, screaming and all. ~ I'm surprised the whole damn world didn't hear his little pleas of 'faster' and 'harder' to be truthful, it was a great sight for me."_

_ "Well being a dominant, of course."_

_"Thank you for dressing him up in that little dress. I still don't know why he took it off so early in the morning."_

_"Oh, I never said to keep the costume on. Quite a dirty one."_

_"Can you two please stop talking about what happened to me last night and help me into a damn chair?"_

_Alfred laughed. "We aren't talking about anything we did last night. We can start now though! Oh were to start though…"_

_"Where's that cute pair of heels and stockings?"_

_"Ah, believe it or not I had him keep everything but the stockings on. He needs to wear heels more often, really sexy."_

_England slammed his head on the table._

_"I did like those heels on him."_

_"Gwen… I don't want to hear this… I'm tired…"_

_"I'm sorry Pete. Go sit on the couch or stay here." She said, petting her mate lovingly. He purred lightly fell asleep shortly after._

_"What happened after you left with my dear Arthur?"_

_"Your dear Arthur? Let's see, we made out like maniacs, I gave him a strip tease, pulled off that adorable pair of stockings and I fucked his little English ass. He was just like a bitch in heat."_

_"Well it is mating season. Well, I'm gonna take my little lover and head home before that little dominant streak he has kicks in and he goes nuts. Enjoy yourselves ladies. Arthur, just so you know, I will be calling to make fun of you for hours on end. Oh and quick FYI, The whole world, yea, they did heard you scream those little pleas. ..Scream. every one of them was heard. Have a wonderful day!"_

_And with that, they left, leaving an embarrassed Englishman to be embraced by his American._

_"Hey, you know I love you."_

_He sighed against the table._

_"I love you Alfred."_

_"I love you too Arthur…"_

* * *

_OMG, sucky almost ending coming up soon, lovelies! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Sure enough, the day Gwen returned home, she burst into making fun of Arthur in almost every language possible. He was a bit upset that America still openly shared stories of their sex life, but to honest, he didn't care as long the American was his. He smiled at the passing couples as he walked around the streets of London with his lover. He was about to ask if his love wanted to go get ice cream till his phone rang.

He smiled seeing Griswold's name in the caller I.D.

As it turns out, Griswold never died. He was cursed to sleep till England had found love and was at peace. He had been calling almost every day to curse him out but thank him for helping his little sister through everything. America took the phone in his hand and before the young boy could mutter a word, America took matters to his own hands.

"Eh, I know people love Artie and all, but he's mine. All mine, now call back later and let me and my love enjoy a day together Sir!"

He hung up and handed Arthur his phone. He bent down and whispered an 'I love you' to the man he loved. Arthur smiled, "I love you too, forever, ok?"

"Well duh! You should have known that the moment we made love you'd be stuck with me to the ends of time mister."

Arthur smiled and laughed quietly. "Say Alfred, would you like to go get some ice cream?"

"Dude, you know me all too well! What are we waiting for let's go!"

Arthur smiled as his lover pulled him all around till they found a cute little ice cream shop. Arthur smiled to himself, thanking any god out there, for giving him this crazy, wild, heroic American.

And luckily for Arthur, that crazy, wild, heroic American was his, and forever would be. He smiled wider, for tonight would be a full moon.

At the peak of night, he looked to the gray wolf beside him. If wolves could smile, that's what this wolf would do. Alfred looked back at his love, as they howled together. And on that note, they ran off in chase of the rising moon…

* * *

And that is the end. Yea, terrible ending but to be honest, I think I made it cute :3 If anyone wants to suggest a new pairing, please feel free to do so! I needz the ideas. So, as said before, be a good person, make a zebra happy, tell me what you think, and as every kind russian says, have a nice day.


End file.
